Observation Report
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Hanten Shiranui was Najimi's shadow for a good reason. He may no longer be working for her, but keeping notes was his forte.


The Buster Sword Suneo hanged in the living room is one of Suneo Honekawa's greatest weapons.

He received that giant cleaver of sorts ever since he was a boy with a wrong background in the wrong world. Though Suneo claims to despise that period of his past, his wife Najimi Ajimu, knows that it's just his way of coping.

However, despite what Suneo believed, the sword isn't actually that good; for anyone else, it is just a normal two-handed sword. But because Suneo is the one who wields it, the Buster Sword turns into an instrument of power and devastation. At its prime, the Buster Sword can slice through even the hardest of metals like an actual cleaver to a piece of meat.

Najimi knows that Suneo understood this as well. Despite the cocky, flamboyant attitude he puts on, Najimi knows he does not have even half the self-confidence he displays.

It isn't important, and Suneo probably would brushed her words off anyway.

* * *

"Mr. Honekawa has been more selective about the offers he takes now, since he has you two to feed and look after," Misogi Kumagawa, the cute little brother she never had before, commented **honestly**. (Since he never used his trademark brackets for this one.)

Thankful to Kumagawa for his update, Najimi snorts, incredulous to how the number of Suneo's scars and injuries seems to be growing with every job, even though he learned to be very careful.

At first, it bothers Najimi that another has marred something that is hers and only hers, but then Najimi changes her mind and decides it's just another claim of her possession over Suneo. After all, the man would not have it if it was not for her.

Recently, tracing the scars whenever they have sex became her fetish, as she would possessively whisper to him, "Mine." every time she touches something: broken bones, bullet holes, bite marks, cuts, burns; just about any damage Suneo has ever took.

Suneo doesn't argue however, his mind too saturated with lust to do anything more than gasp, moan and kisses. In the morning, Suneo smirks as he sits down and calmly slurps his milk tea while rambling on about money; grumpy at losing another good night's sleep. Najimi looks softly at the black-haired man, and Suneo can't help but think that she agrees.

* * *

It still completely mystifies Suneo why Najimi does not consider herself attractive. Granted, her piercing red eyes and white hair are abnormal, but that does not equate to unattractive.

Unfortunately for him, Najimi is also the jealous type and often has to chase away Suneo's large following of enemies and blushing girls, which, not so surprisingly to him, isn't much smaller than her own. Still, Suneo noticed, when Najimi exasperatedly whines about Suneo's fangirls, he does not really mind. They know they belong to each other and neither are willing to share with anyone. (But prompting incest with Kanade?)

* * *

When he has new clients, Suneo usually introduces himself with the title of Demon Hunter, Assassin, Consultant, Superhero or Home Tutor, depending on what type of help they're seeking and how much he wants to impress them. However, he always claims the others as his side-jobs, non-committal to which one he really does for a living.

Najimi asks him about it one night in bed, and Suneo gave her his trademark grin and replies, "I already had my hands full looking after you two, stupid." Najimi lets her expression soften with a chuckle and decides that's the best occupation Suneo can have, regardless of profit.

* * *

On the tenth day he came back saving Earth, Kanade leaves the house for groceries, and Najimi breaks down and tells him everything that happened from the time he left to the time he came back. Suneo went speechless as Najimi's sentences start running into each other, her words turning to strings of incoherent mumbling as Suneo holds her close, waiting for her to let out all she'd been holding in the past few months. The woman eventually quiet down, silently pressing against him.

"Don't leave me...! Don't leave me...!" Najimi chants to him quietly, her voice strained from all the tears she shed earlier. Suneo tenses, not knowing what to say because he is not good with words. But Najimi pulls back a little, red eyes looking down at him, scared but hopeful, then Suneo pushes down the taller Najimi to press his lips against her own.

In the morning, Suneo begrudgingly wakes up to a pair of bright eyes, no longer sad and worried, and he lets her grace him with a smile. "I love you," his voice tells her again, and though Najimi still can't say the words, neither of them really care.

Najimi knows the power of words, but it no longer matters because more importantly, she knows that Suneo loves her.

* * *

Though he is no where near as strong as Najimi, Suneo seems insistent on jumping in front of her to protect her when something goes wrong on his jobs. This frustrates Najimi to no end because unlike her, Suneo is human, and his wounds heal a lot slower than hers.

"Why do you always do this?" Najimi mumbles, gently wrapping a bandage around Suneo's arm, annoyed due to her husband's endless display of stupidity.

Suneo huffs and doesn't say anything for a moment, but then looks up at Najimi with his small, piercing eyes, and without a hint of doubt, he tells Najimi, "More than anything else, I want to protect my wife."

Najimi realizes that she made Suneo a lot stronger than she has given him credit for.

* * *

Suneo never liked coming back to the Hill of Swords because of the distance, but mainly because of the bad memories he has of it. Still, out of devotion, he returns every year for the Tomb Sweeping festival. Only thing Suneo does like about the place though, is the natural hot springs nearby.

Suneo reluctantly agrees to bring along Najimi after she promises not to jump on him. Though Suneo does not believe her one bit, Najimi keeps her promise.

He tells Najimi, his voice small and meek, about how it was like for a eight year old boy to grow up, about how his late mentor Jecht barely missed his neck with that deep cut on Suneo's nose, how the cowardly, pampered Suneo is forced to kill on the battlefield, how everyone was scared of his eyes after every skirmish, how glad he was to finally leave the Band of Hawks.

And without fail, Suneo will break down on when he reaches the part where he regretted leaving the Band of Hawks to Griffith.

Najimi listens, she had always disliked the frail side of Suneo, with all her being.

Pinning Suneo to the ground, she decides to help him make one good memory of here, by making love to him from the lonely hill to the hot springs.

* * *

Because she does not like the memories of her long, long life, Najimi takes every chance there is to make memories with Suneo and Kanade. This drives Suneo crazy, of course, because there's only so much anyone can take off Najimi at once, and Suneo is the one who has to put up with her all the time.

She also likes informing Suneo what her new favorite memory is about once a month, usually something they did a week earlier. Suneo just rolls his eyes at Najimi's indecisiveness because **every** memory Najimi had with Suneo seems to be her favorite. Still, he listens quietly to his wife's animated chattering.

Eventually, finally understanding that he likes them all, Najimi will ask what _Suneo's_ favorite memory is, and he would just throw a smirk at her and answer,

"The one where we apologized."

* * *

Despite all his expertise in the subject, every once in a while, Suneo makes little blunders when he fights, though it might just be his luck.

Once, in a sparring match with Medaka Kurokami, his best student he had ever taught in his life, she broke his leg with a very strong kick.

Suneo ended up having Najimi carry him on her back for a week. Everyone they pass will stare at them wherever they go, giggling and green with envy. Even their own Kanade did not miss a chance to tease them.

The word spreads, and Kumagawa comes around a few days later after hearing tell and whines to Najimi about how the mighty Not-Equal has become the slave of a _Normal_.

Najimi ignores him for two things, for one, she never cared about Kumagawa's thoughts, and for last, Kumagawa was already thrown off their apartment window by the time he finished.

She also found that Suneo's small body fits neatly against her, and despite his loud and vulgar protests, Najimi decides to piggyback him around for a few more days for fun, because Suneo's leg was already healed by her in the very first place!

* * *

On warm summer evenings, Suneo likes sitting on the balcony gazing at the moon with a cigar. Noticing this pattern of behavior, Najimi often plans their "together time" in the summer accordingly. Sometimes, particularly after his paycheck, she will bring a bottle of wine (conveniently stolen from me) for them to share, and Suneo doesn't complain even though he wants to be alone.

After a few cups between them, Najimi is thoroughly drunk, giggling, and pressing seductively against Suneo, who has the vague notion that Najimi is an exhibitionist (she always keeps herself sober with a Skill), her red lips are tempting enough for Suneo to lean down and kiss her anyway. It's really too bad neither of them are romantics, because they never notice how poetic the faded moon in the sky is.

No wonder she always steals the most violent alcohols I stored.

* * *

Some nights, Suneo would wake up to the sound of Najimi sobbing in her sleep, terrorized by nightmares. Suneo does not wake her from the dream, nor does he ask his wife about them in the morning.

Despite her repertoire of a horrifying number of 12,858,051,967,633,862 abilities, they are some things that even Najimi will never be able to settle. But poor Najimi will still had to deal with them herself anyway, since she is simply too proud to admit about her inferiority complex.

Najimi told him about one of her nightmares one night, where she woke up shivering and crying, pressed close against Suneo's bare chest. Her body is ice cold like death, as felt by Suneo when he held her close, trying to help her regain the warmth she never had for 3,402,193,822,320 years.

"...I-I," Najimi chokes out, mustering her strength, and Suneo waits patiently though he knows that Najimi had dreamed about dying again. Najimi's red eyes look into his, tears still falling from them, and her trembling voice tells him instead, "I dreamed that I never met you."

* * *

Suneo knows many things about Najimi; he knows the grooves of her body, what makes her gasp and moan, where she is ticklish, and other things outside of the bedroom. He knows some of her absurdly long past (that not even I know), what she had been doing, and what her dreams and aspirations for the future are.

And though Suneo is the only man who knows Najimi the best, there are still many things he does not know about the Not-Equal. He only stays with Najimi because he does not stop wanting to know absolutely everything there is to know about her.

More than anything else, he knows the most important thing about Najimi: they are each others' most precious possession.

And that I know, is the only thing that really matters.


End file.
